


Love Never Dies

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been plagued with the same recurring nightmare for such a long time, will he ever find the lover he lost so long ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Wrote this a while back, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Usual Disclaimer is applied. I did not create the SnK world nor the characters that live in it!

_Breathe in, breathe out....run...must keep running...they’re following me... T-they’re too big! I can’t outrun them! My love, I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t survive, I couldn’t make it. Please forgive me_. It was at that moment that Eren felt one of the monster’s large hands wrap themselves around his thin waist. Eren tried to move, tried to squirm out of the grasp of the monstrosity that has been terrorizing humanity for over a hundred years. Eren fought till the end, until he realized that it was too late, no one was going to save him, everyone he cared about was dead.

 _Levi, I love you, I will find you again and we will be together_ , was Eren last thoughts before he was consumed by darkness...

That was always when Eren would wake up from the nightmare, right when he was about to be eaten. It was the same each time, he would awake in a tangle of sheets, panting in cold sweat with a sore throat from the yelling. It’s usually the yelling that wakes him up to begin with.

Eren had been suffering from these nightmare his entire life. He doesn’t remember exactly when they began, all he remembered was that they were always the same. He would find himself running from these gigantic monsters with disfigured faces and bodies. He remembered the sorrow he felt realizing his comrades were dead, the fear he had while running for his life. However, he more vividly remembered the utter desperation he had to find Levi, to make sure he was alive, to survive for him, _the man he loved_ , the strongest of them all with beautiful gray eyes, gray eyes that were filled with so much pain and sorrow, eyes that held a storm.

 _Lev_ i, Eren remembered. Tonight’s dream did have a difference. For the first time he had a glimpse of the face he vaguely recalled and greatly yearned for. Tonight as he said his goodbye he was hit with the memories of Levi, of how he used to order Eren around, how he held Eren when Eren felt defeated, the way Levi consoled him after every failed mission, the way Levi cared for Eren. Eren remembered the way Levi’s gaze would soften when the two were alone, the gentle way he would care for him at the late hours of the night, the passion he put behind each kiss and each touch, as if that time were to be their last.

With all the reason to believe so, because Levi and Eren lived in a world filled with loss and sorrow. Because the world they had found themselves in was being dominated by man eating giants that had decimated the world’s population and forced the survivors to hide behind wall that separated them from the giants of the outside. And Eren recalled the day everything changed with the biggest giant of them all destroying the wall, flooding the inner wall with smaller titans that relentlessly devoured every human in their path, including Eren’s mother. At the thought of her Eren began to cry, remembering the utter devastation of seeing his beloved mother being eaten by the giant before him, the hopelessness he felt when he couldn’t do anything to save her because he was just a kid. He remembered that was what motivated him to join the Scouting Legion, to become a soldier that would fight the giants, a soldier that would avenge his mother’s death, and the death of millions of other innocent people.

Eren took a deep breath after crying. _It’s okay Eren, it was just a dream. Your mother is fine. She is sleeping safely in her home, twenty minutes from your apartment. Everyone is fine.._

Everyone but Levi, Eren realized. Again he was hit with an immense wave of loss, bringing more tears into his eyes. And for once he freely wept. He cried at the loss of his family, he cried at the loss of his friends in comrades, _the ones I couldn’t save,_ Eren added as an after thought. More importantly he cried at the loss of Levi. He cried because he was never going to be able to see him again. He mourned for the lover of his past life, he mourned for the man in his dream, he cried for the man who gave everything to Eren so freely, and was the only source of happiness Eren had in a cruel world that only guaranteed darkness and pain.

“I still love you, Levi, please come back to me,” Eren yelled to the empty room before him. “I have waited 2,000 years please come back to me. I will always l-love you,” Eren whispered the last part into his hands as his voice broke before sobbing. Eren continued to silently cry until he managed to sleep once again.

A few hours later at a more reasonable hour, Eren managed to get up with no sign of the nightmare. After stretching, Eren began his morning routine where he would shower, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and either go to class at his University, where his best friends Armin and Mikasa attended, or to work, a coffee shop close to his school and apartment.

This life was so much better than the one he lived in before. This life had no giants that roamed the world. People did not live in constant fear, they didn’t need to worry about losing a loved ones at the hands of man eating giants that mercilessly destroyed everything in their paths. _This life is so full of possibilities_ Eren thought as he left his apartment.

He had managed to find many parallels between this life and his past one as well. He had found Armin and Mikasa early on, embracing them so tightly because he had missed them, because the last memory he had of them was of them bleeding on the floor after a battle with the giants. After them more people from his past life began to show up as well, including his old squad, who came to him in the form of classmates. He was much safer in this world.

 _This world has also given me the ocean_. One of the things he most vividly remembers from his past life is the lack of freedom. In order to survive he had to live like a caged bird inside the walls of the city. He never had the opportunity to explore the vastness of the world. Eren never had the opportunity to see the ocean, the big body of salt water that went on for miles and miles and lead to more undiscovered land. Eren had hoped that at the end of the war he would take his friends and Levi to see the ocean, to experience it with them. However, that never came to be.

But now, in this life, humanity was no longer trapped by walls, the world was their playground, their’s to explore, and yet people were still trapped. The only difference now is that people were trapped by the quickly changing world around them, trapped by the advances of technology, focusing more on what was new in the pop world, than to look up and appreciate the opportunity they were presented with, the opportunity to live in a world free of constant fear. That’s one of the biggest things Eren greatly resented about this life, the lack of living people did now that they had the opportunity to do so. Eren always tried to explore as much as he could, he always went the beach, he has been on boats, explored foreign lands, taken what the world had to offer. But the real reason Eren constantly traveled was because he was looking for _him_. Eren had travelled in the hopes that he would find his lover once again.

However the exploration couldn’t last forever, and Eren’s parents gave him a compromise, college for four years in exchange for all the travel he wanted. Though Eren was hesitant about it, he had no other option but to accept. That is why he finds himself on his way to one of his classes.

Admittedly, Eren was glad his parent made him go to college. It was a nice break from the desperate search for Levi, and it gave him a chance to learn a lot of information about the wonders and discoveries of this world.

Later that day, Eren went to his evening shift at the coffee shop ten minutes from the college, expecting a calm evening. He did his normal routine of signing in, restocking the small collection of pastries on display, cleaning the counters, and preparing the recipes for the coffee. It wasn’t until around five when the afternoon classes ended did the shop begin to fill with tired students demanding their dose of caffeine.

It was during this time he finally found him. In the insignificant coffee shop in a late evening, dressed in an apron, giving out overly priced caramel frappuccino to too self-centered youths who thought drinking coffee and posting them on Instagram made them cool.

Eren had been busy finishing an order before he returned to the cashier ready to ask what the next person wanted. But when he looked up he found himself looking into familiar gray eyes, gray eyes that he saw every night, gray eyes he had waited for for over 2,000 years.

“Levi,” Eren whispered, silent tears streaming down his face.

“About time brat, you have kept me waiting,” Levi responded with tears in his eyes as well and a small smile appearing on his lips.

After 2,000 years Eren finally found his Levi, and Levi finally found his Eren, and finally everything was in order.

And more importantly, Eren no longer had nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I also want to take the time to apologize to those who have been anxiously waiting for the next chapter of Silent Agreements, but I was just busy the past month with school and life! But now that I am on break I will finally be able to continue writing...yay!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this short one-shot while you wait for the next update :) Xx


End file.
